1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a circuit board structure, and more particularly, to a circuit board structure employing ferrite elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development aiming at high frequency and low voltage of the electronic industry, a circuit system faces an inevitable problem of electromagnetic noise interference. During the operation of the circuit on a circuit board, some components carrying high-speed digital signals or a high power component, for example, a clock signal generator or a power amplifier, often become a major source of electromagnetic noise. When the above-mentioned components produce electromagnetic noise, the electromagnetic noise would propagate in electromagnetic wave form on the circuit board so that the other components on the circuit board are interfered.
The electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem can be solved today by properly a circuit design and layout. It is to say, the influence of the above-mentioned electromagnetic interference on a circuit board can be reduced by a proper design to change the layout or components.